Assembled media pipelines with heatable media pipelines and at least partially heatable pipeline connectors are known in the prior art. In vehicles in particular, media pipelines for conveying mostly fluid media are provided. At low temperatures, the media pipelines threaten to freeze, for which reason, heating is provided. Pipeline connectors are used for connecting at least two media pipelines or for the connection of a media pipeline to a desired unit. Often such media as tend to freeze even at quite high environmental temperatures, owing to a relatively high freezing point, are conveyed through the media pipelines, as a result of which the functionality or a vehicle may be impaired or even disturbed considerably. This is particularly apparent in the case of water pipelines for windscreen-washing systems, just as in the case of media pipelines, by means of which aqueous carbamide solution is transported as a medium, which is used as NOx reaction additive for diesel engines with so-called SCR catalytic converters.
A device is known from EP 2 102 464 B1 for conveying a fluid medium with a heated feed pipeline and at least one system component with a heated interior, wherein the feed pipeline comprises a pipeline attachment piece and the system component comprises a module connection piece which is coupled directly or indirectly to the pipeline connection piece. Further, the device comprises at least one heat-conducting sleeve, which is plugged into the pipeline connection piece and the module connection piece. In this case, the heat-conducting sleeve is thermally coupled to the heated feed pipeline or the heated interior for transmitting heat, wherein the heat-conducting sleeve produces a fluid connection of the feed pipeline and the interior of the system component. The heat-conducting sleeve consists of a metal, particularly copper, aluminium, brass, zinc, silver, gold, magnesium, tungsten, graphite or a thermally conductive plastic, which is filled with graphite or metal particles.
In the event of the freezing of the medium conveyed through the feed pipeline and the system component, there is the problem that the thin-walled heat-conducting sleeve is pushed out of the interior of the system component. Further, the installation of the heat-conducting sleeve in the transition region of feed pipeline and system component is connected with not-insignificant costs and outlay.